


【殇凛】恋香衾

by liwenxuan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游纪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwenxuan/pseuds/liwenxuan
Summary: 下一章发车





	1. Chapter 1

※在第二季之前

※不是女装！

 

殇不患不明白凛雪鸦为何要打扮成这样跟踪他。

远处那位翠衫白裙的少女高挑纤瘦，是难得一见的美人，殇不患对她却无动于衷，他一想到那楚楚可怜的羞怯模样都是伪装出来的就觉得头疼。要甩掉掠风窃尘可不容易，这场追踪与反追踪的游戏已经进行了一个多月，还以为对方终于放弃了，没想到这次竟然扮了女装。

不过殇不患毕竟是习武之人，尽管那人将女性走路时的体态模仿得惟妙惟肖，但步伐的轻重缓急，落脚的频率，鞋底的摩擦，种种细节都告诉他来者就是凛雪鸦。何况这正值青春的少女喜爱涂脂擦粉，身上自带一股软香，但这位穿翠衫白裙的姑娘却散发着清淡冷冽的烟草味，殇不患嗅到后脑海里就浮现出那人在树下躲雨时吞云吐雾的身姿。

殇不患没耐心陪他玩变装捉迷藏的把戏，于是猛地停下脚步，转身对上那一脸惊诧的女子，在众目睽睽之下直接揪住她的衣袖说：“你到底要跟踪我多久……”

然后他就像蓦然失声一般说不出话了。

离得如此之近，殇不患才发现女子身上的气味和凛雪鸦有着微妙的不同，若说前者是暗夜幽兰，隐没于漆黑之中，后者就是冰上玉莲，遥开在高山之巅。殇不患同凛雪鸦相识已有段时日，独属于对方的香气是任何人都模仿不了的，他跟前这位小姑娘的确是位货真价实的少女，自己如此唐突无礼，恐怕把她吓得不轻。

“……抱歉！我认错人了，真对不起，我以为你是……” 殇不患赶紧松开手，脸上顿时烧了起来，也不知该如何跟对方解释这尴尬的误会，只好不停地道歉。

那女子却噗嗤一笑道：“想不到我徒儿竟交了这么亲密的朋友，怎么也不介绍给我这个做师傅的？”

殇不患抬起头见她神情自若，哪有刚刚惊慌失措的样子？不禁犹疑地问：“你、你究竟是？”

女子灵动的眼睛扫过围观者，娇声道：“街上的人都在看我们呢，不如咱俩找个僻静处说话？”

 

 

二人随即来到一旁的酒屋中，身着翠衫白裙的女子一直好奇地打量着殇不患，弄得后者很是不自在。

“你是说，你是掠风窃尘的老师？”

女子俏脸一扬，得意地说：“没错，我叫秋檀，是教授他香道的师傅。”

殇不患忽然想起了廉耆，那位当老师的甚至愿意帮徒弟骗人偷剑，既是凛雪鸦的师傅，就得防她三分，尽管秋檀看着天真烂漫，自己却不能因此掉以轻心。

“香道指的是？”

“简单来说，香不仅能颐神养性、祛疾除疴，还有许多其他妙用。”秋檀拿出一个精致的香囊，捏起一根香线在桌上一划将其点燃，白烟伴着馥郁的芬芳弥漫开，酒屋内瞬间满溢着清香。殇不患怕其中有诈，立刻屏息闭气，在座的其他客人闻后无不觉得心旷神怡，纷纷转过头来看着他俩。

“此香名为‘洗泉’，有护脾润肺的神奇功效。”说完她又点燃了另一根，放在鼻端下猛吸一口，立刻精神抖擞，炫耀道：“此香名为‘惊春’，能提神醒脑。它们都是对人体有益无害的养生香，殇大侠，你着实无须如此防我。”

原来自己的戒备早被她看出来了……殇不患余光瞄过店里其他闻了香的人，见他们并无异状，才恢复了呼吸。

“掠风窃尘的幻惑香是否与你有关？”

“不错，幻惑香原本是我调制的，掠风窃尘后来又加以改造。他心思聪慧学什么都快，很快就精于此道了。”

“原来如此，所以你身上才有那种烟草味。”殇不患警觉地盯着她问：“那你为何要跟踪我？”

秋檀笑容一滞，嗔怨道：“哼，人家等他等了整整一个时辰也没见他的影子，那小子真是翅膀硬了，敢让当老师的等人了！这时候正好你路过，身上又带着他的味道，我想你俩必定是关系极其亲近的人，这才跟着你走想看看会发生什么事。”她虽恼恨，话里却带着委屈，那模样实在不似作伪。

殇不患叹气道：“你想多了，我和他没什么。”

秋檀笑道：“你可骗不了我。你揪我衣袖的时候没有丝毫犹豫，可见你不仅对自己的判断很有自信，而且动作熟练，显然是做过许多次了。你从我的气息和步伐来推测我的身份，说明你很熟悉掠风窃尘的举止，对他的习惯一清二楚。但离得极近的时候，你又马上察觉出我和他身上的香味有着微妙的区别，说明你俩曾经有亲密共处的经历，不然就凭我徒弟的性格，是绝对不会让一个他不喜欢人凑那么近的。”

殇不患顿时哑口无言，秋檀的洞察力如此敏锐着实可怕，她真如看上去那样单纯吗？

“现在你该相信我的身份了吧？”

“嘛，你都这么说了，那我就相信吧。”

“那你快带我去找他，我都等得不耐烦了。”

“这个忙恕我帮不了，那家伙神出鬼没谁也找不到。一般都是他主动找到我，或者飞鸽传书约我见面。”

秋檀一拍桌子，怒道：“简直气死我了！哪有当师傅的等徒弟的道理？我不等了，他想来见我就让他写信来求我！你在这坐着，我去找掌柜的要笔纸。”她迈着小碎步跑到柜台那写了一封信，然后将信封递给殇不患，面色不悦地说：“你把信给他，告诉他下次要是再让我等，我就断绝师徒关系！哼！”说完她真的转身就走，一会就消失在殇不患的视野里。

“啧，这下可好，我该去哪找凛雪鸦？”

 

 

殇不患并没有离开小镇，他心里对秋檀还是抱有怀疑，于是干脆要了酒店二楼的一张房等人。等人的这段时间里他一直暗中观察那些吸过香的客人，几个时辰过去，什么异常都没发生，小镇还是一样平和安宁。

黄昏时分乌鹊南飞，由远而近飘来一丝幽芳，带着冷雨的清新和透彻——这才是属于凛雪鸦的烟草香气，若不是遇上秋檀，殇不患可能永远不会察觉自己竟如此熟悉凛雪鸦身上的味道。

“哦？不患终于想通了？难得你没有逃。”

“不，我是故意在这等你的。”殇不患指着桌上的信说：“你的香道老师秋檀很不爽被人放鸽子，她让我告诉你一声，若是下次再让她等就跟你断绝师徒关系。话我已经带到了，就此别过了。”

凛雪鸦盯着信，饶有兴味地说：“嗯，这可真是有趣。我并没有什么香道老师，更没听说过秋檀这个名字。”

“……果然如此，我本来也觉得这件事蹊跷得很。”

凛雪鸦手轻轻一抬，屋内所有的窗户都尽数打开，寒风毫不留情地钻进来，吹得殇不患皱眉道：“为什么都打开啊？天气转凉了，风冷得很。”

“这话要问不患你呢。我一进屋就闻到你身上有一股很浓的香味，用的材料虽然高级，调出的味道却过于深沉浓烈，实在与你不合。”

殇不患愣了一瞬，随即笑道：“什么啊，你直说不喜欢我身上沾着别人的气味不就行了。我之所以愿帮她传话，是因为她似乎真的很了解你。”

“哦？何以见得？”

殇不患于是将遇到秋檀的事仔细讲给凛雪鸦听。

“嗯……女装吗？说不定可以一试。”

“喂！重点错了吧，她那么熟悉你，会不会是你哪个朋友假扮的？”

凛雪鸦摇头道：“不，她恐怕……不，没什么。她既然写了信，我们不如就从这封信下手寻找答案吧。”

殇不患原本想把信撕了，听了这话很是诧异：“你明知道她在故弄玄虚还要以身涉险？”

“有所准备就不算涉险，你就当这是个游戏，陪我玩一次如何？”凛雪鸦轻扣烟月将灰烬倒出，填进新的药粉点燃，皓腕一转，将烟嘴对准了殇不患，含笑的红眸里藏着期待和戏弄的小心思。

“……你做什么？”

“不患，你来吸一口。”

“我？！”

“她既然精通香道，就很可能会从气味入手用毒雾对付我们，我调制的药能护住心肺，你我各吸一口，这样无论她用什么手段都伤不到咱们二人。”

殇不患觉得有理，但烟月毕竟是凛雪鸦天天不离手不离嘴的私人物品，自己直接用真的没关系吗？

凛雪鸦见他犹豫，故意调笑道：“你嫌我用过的东西不干净？”

“我哪有？你别乱想。”殇不患欺身含住烟嘴吸了一口气，顿觉心清肺润，凛雪鸦自己也抽了一口，徐徐吐出一团白雾。

凛雪鸦从殇不患手里接过信封仔细查看，除了残留的香气外并没有其他特别的地方，惹人厌的香味也几乎在冷风呼啸中散尽了。他小心翼翼拆开信封，蓦地抽出里面的信纸，那信纸上竟然什么都没写，正反两面都是一样的空白。

殇不患略有些惊讶：“难道秋檀用了隐形墨水？又或者是某种法术？不，也可能空白的纸本身就是谜面。”

凛雪鸦蔑然道：“很简单的游戏呢，只要按照顺序试一遍解法就能得出答案，秋檀的计策也不过如此。呼！”他对着烟管轻吹了一口气就立刻有火苗跃动着冒出，信上隐形的字被火烤了一会就现形了。

只见信上写道：月下无影，踏雪无痕。千面难名，鬼神难测。

殇不患知道前一句说的掠风窃尘，但后一句说的又是何许人？

凛雪鸦看到字心下了然：“千面难名，鬼神难测。那个秋檀果然就是千面鬼使，他曾是东离第一大盗，擅长易容和缩骨身法，甚至能随意改变说话的声音，轻功独步天下，开锁下毒的本事更是一流。但后来掠风窃尘横空出世，怪盗的名号也随之易主。”

“他乔装打扮还写信就是为了报上自己的名号？他这是给你下战书吗？”

“我虽曾和千面鬼使交过手，但并未结仇，他主动找上门来究竟是——”凛雪鸦一边说一边将信纸浸入茶杯中，但那纸竟遇水不湿、反而冒出一缕青烟，他心里暗叫不好，还没来得及出声，双目像被绣花针刺穿般剧痛无比，眼眶里瞬间盈满泪水，紧接着就什么也看不见了，只感觉到有温热的液体流淌下来。周围霎时一片漆黑，仿佛世间所有的光都熄灭了，被无尽的暗夜所吞噬。

殇不患衣袖一挥，青烟立刻散尽，他以为这就是千面鬼使所准备的毒雾，不禁松了口气，感慨道：“幸好你有所准备。”

“不患……”

“嗯？凛！你的眼睛！”殇不患扭头一看，只见凛雪鸦流下两行血泪，鲜红的泪痕挂在白玉般的脸上简直触目惊心。“你别动，我帮你擦。”

殇不患说着就要用手为对方拭去眼泪，凛雪鸦虽然失去了视觉却敏锐地察觉到了他的动作，急急后退道：“别碰！我的泪里带着毒，你拿别的东西来擦，不要用手。”

“好，你别动。”殇不患赶紧护住对方后脑，让凛雪鸦依靠在自己肩上，嘱咐道：“你现在看不见，不要挣扎。”他撕开床单用干净的布条去吸收涌出的泪液，凛雪鸦长长的红睫毛上挂着血珠，滴落在雪白的发上将发丝染成了妖艳的嫣红色。殇不患看着心疼不已，轻声问：“怎么会这样？我明明将那青烟挥走了。”

“那烟针对的不是心肺而是泪液，烟散在空气里，我没来得及闭眼才会中毒……嘶！”凛雪鸦觉得自己的指尖像被烙铁做的戒指给紧紧箍住，烫得他几乎以为皮肤要被烧化了，十指连心疼痛刺骨令他瞬间浑身发麻。

殇不患将凛雪鸦攥紧的手指一根根掰开发现他的指尖上撒满了火星，玉肤焦黑溃烂，几乎要滴出血来。凛雪鸦却猛然抽开手道：“别碰我的手！”

“你怎么会被烧伤？”

“我手上沾了毒，你碰到也会变成这样。”凛雪鸦虽骤然失明，但意识清醒仍在思考：“我懂了，那个千面鬼使之所以扮作香道老师，就是为了让我们误以为他会从气味下手、用毒雾害人。但他实际使用的却是接触型的毒药。”

殇不患仍旧不解：“可我也拿过那封信啊？”

“他把信封和信纸分开处理、用不同的药水浸泡过，你只接触过信封，而我既摸过信封又碰了信纸，只有二者接触反应才会生成毒药。那毒针对的是汗液，我的皮手套没有覆盖住指尖才会变成这样。”凛雪鸦想了一会，恍然道：“他故意在你跟前点香，是因为他不想伤你，所以提前给你喂了解药，那种香被吸入后渗透到血液中循环流转，你就不会中毒了。”

“这么说我的血能当做解药？那我现在就割手取血给你用。”

凛雪鸦笑中带涩：“殇大侠的好意我心领了，但时间过去这么久，解药早就稀释了，你就是把全身的血都抽出来给我也不会管用的。”

悔恨与歉疚漫过殇不患心头，早知如此他当初绝不会让凛雪鸦碰到那封信的。

“……我早该把信撕了，现在说什么也晚了。那人既然选择下毒肯定还没走远，他早晚要回来确认你的情况。”殇不患撕下一段布条将凛雪鸦的手指包扎好，接着说：“你现在看不见、双手也暂时没法用，我哪怕离开一秒都不敢放心。那个千面鬼使既然如此厉害，普通的大夫怕是解不了这毒，你精通药理告诉我该怎么调制解药，我帮你敷药、照顾你到完全好起来。”凛雪鸦听到殇不患做出这般承诺，又被他温暖火热的身子搂着，身上的疼痛似乎也随之减轻几分。

“此地不宜久留，我在城外有一处小楼，我们躲到那里安全些。”

“好！那我们即刻动身。”殇不患将凛雪鸦抱起准备跃出窗外，怀里的人却忽然挣扎道：“等等，你还是背着我吧。”

“背着不方便啊，万一那个千面鬼使从身后暗算我怕来不及相护，何况我抱着你也更舒服些。”

“不……我倚在你背上更安心，也便于给你指路。你先放我下来。”

“喂，别乱动。”殇不患见凛雪鸦浑身紧绷着不肯听话，明白他是因为遽然失明才紧张不安，遂轻声安抚道：“别担心，这一路不会有事的。我抱着你更便于应对敌人的偷袭，用流星步赶路一会就到了，绝对不会让那个千面鬼使近身的。你现在中毒，我们得尽快赶过去，你且先听我的话，到了那栋楼之后我再听你吩咐。”

凛雪鸦毕竟还是分得清缓急轻重，很快镇定冷静，又恢复了平日玩世不恭的模样：“那在下就把身体就交给你了，殇大侠，你可要小心对待啊。”

“你啊……罢了，我不说你，你可别乱动啊。”殇不患将怀里的人抱得更紧了些，一跃便跃出窗外，消失在苍茫的暮色中。


	2. Chapter 2

殇不患身披夜色向着城外的小楼飞奔而去，他感觉到后面有人跟踪，但那人只是远远地追着不敢上前，这个距离虽然不用担心被偷袭，却也难以甩开对方。

殇不患轻声道：“他果然跟上来了。”

凛雪鸦任由殇不患抱着难得安稳了一会，并不急于分神去对付千面鬼使，遂侧了侧头说：“不用管他，你专心赶路即可。只要进了那栋楼他就拿我们没办法。”

“千面鬼使究竟是什么人？”

“你刚刚也看到了信上的字，所谓‘千面难名’指的是他精通易容术，每次都会以不同的面貌现身，谁也没见过他真正的样子；所谓‘鬼神难测’指的是他手段多变、行事诡谲令人捉摸不透，善于出奇制胜杀人于无形。”

“你是怎么惹上他的？”

“不，我和他往日无冤近日无仇。况且东离第一怪盗的名号已经易主多年，我也想不通他为何要来害我。”

“但愿我们躲几天他找不到你能知难而退，我可不想卷入更大的麻烦。”

凛雪鸦笑道：“不患若真的不想卷入麻烦，不如直接把我扔下然后远走高飞。”

殇不患念着凛雪鸦受伤不愿对他说重话，无奈地抱怨道：“你这家伙……现在是开玩笑的时候吗？”

凛雪鸦轻叹一声，说：“你就是因为放不下我，才一直甩不掉我呢。但凡你能狠心离开，也不会总是卷入麻烦事了。”他说这话时似在低吟浅唱，心语化作情歌消逝在风中。

 

 

千面鬼使在后头跟着，恨意几乎要化作暗箭刺穿凛雪鸦的胸膛。其实他与凛雪鸦并无旧怨，之所以下此毒手只是为了给自己的结拜义弟谭丘复仇。谭丘是江湖上令人风闻丧胆的杀人狂魔，可当年正是他独闯天牢劫狱救出了重伤被囚的千面鬼使，二人死里逃生后就义结金兰称兄道弟。但是恶名远扬、身负众多命案的谭丘没多久便引起了掠风窃尘的注意，千面鬼使不知道二人间究竟发生过什么事，他只知道谭丘从此一蹶不振武功尽废，最后落入官府之手被施以极刑。

人终有一死，像谭丘这样杀业深重的人落得如此下场也算因果循环、报应不爽。但千面鬼使却不能接受，他决心要掠风窃尘付出代价来祭拜谭丘的在天之灵。下毒只是第一步，千面鬼使原本想趁凛雪鸦失明将对方劫走囚禁，再慢慢地将他折磨得不成人形，却不料殇不患竟抱着掠风窃尘跳出窗逃走了。贸然动手实非明智之举，不如先远远地跟着看他们二人下一步会怎么走。

 

 

月上梢头，殇不患疾步如风，二人一会儿就赶到了城外那栋小楼所在之地。小楼依山而建，巨石林立成了天然的屏障，从外面看仿佛一栋破岩而出孤塔，根本找不到入口。殇不患按照凛雪鸦的指示来到山下，俯身钻进掩映在飞瀑后的暗道里，发现这溶洞内部竟是个机关城堡！空旷的山洞中央是一座狭长笔直的桥，桥的尽头通往一扇青铜门，门的两侧伫立着威风凛凛的机关兽。四周的岩壁上雕刻着一排猛禽石像，它们黑黢黢的眼眶和尖锐的长喙里暗藏重弩；下方的石洞中整齐地排列着长枪，仿佛随时会飞出来直射人的心脏。桥下是深不见底的裂谷，只能听见湍急的水声却看不见河流的源头，若是不慎掉下去恐怕得粉身碎骨。

殇不患不禁惊叹道：“这是你造出来的？”

“不，这是前人留下的遗作。”凛雪鸦伸手指了指长桥的尽头，说：“青铜门之后的摘星宫才是我的创造。”

殇不患看了看脚下的路，尽力不去想这座桥有多高。他注意到石桥上层铺满了花纹不同的方砖，明白只有按照特定顺序前进才能平安达到另一端，若是踏错一步必定会启动机关。

“就算我们俩先进去，千面鬼使也能通过砖块上的灰尘和鞋印得知正确的走法。”

“不患不用想这些，沿着我告诉你的路前进就好，他破不了我的摘星宫。”

殇不患也不多言，抱着凛雪鸦小心翼翼踩着方砖前行，走到最后青铜门豁然打开，里面竖立着众多高大的黑曜石碑，每一块都光滑如镜反射着二人的影子，一旦踏入就难以辨清自己的方位。凛雪鸦说出口暗藏在地上的某块石砖之下，殇不患刚上前踏了一步，眼前的石碑和脚下的地砖蓦地转动起来，一阵移形换位后，迷宫的走向又与原来不同了。

“这要如何通过？”

“不患抬头看。”

“嗯？这是！”

摘星宫的穹顶之上竟是转动的星宿图，每一颗星星的位置都嵌着一颗夜明珠，在黑暗中抬头看恍若在仰望真实的夜空。

殇不患感慨道：“原来你不但精通机关术，还懂星相学。”

“哦？不患看得出这其中的玄妙？”

“我没你那么厉害，不过在西幽也见识过类似的奇观，至于星相稍微听说过一点。”

凛雪鸦抬手指着北极星说：“那我解释起来就容易多了，不患且听我说……”

 

 

“可恶的掠风窃尘！”

千面鬼使站在青铜门前气得直跺脚，他不敢往里走，怕万一身后的大门关闭自己又走不出迷宫会被活活困死在这里。

“没想到他竟然懂机关术！该死的！”他重重地锤了几下门，手被震得发麻，忽然想起来这门内部也是由机关驱动的，自己刚刚光顾着泄愤竟忘了此事，幸好没触发陷阱才保住一命。

“不行，要冷静……先离开这里想想别的办法吧，或许还有其他暗道，我何不绕着山转一圈？反正掠风窃尘的毒一时半会也解不了。”镇定下来后千面鬼使决定还是小心为上，沿着来时踩的方砖走回去离开了山洞。

 

 

“原来里面是个药房。”殇不患没想到进来后迎面便是一排药柜，桌上分门别类放着各种磨药制药的工具，地上摆着许多瓶瓶罐罐，屋里弥漫着浓郁的草药香。

“楼外后山生长多种珍稀名贵草药，以前经常来这试验调制新的药方。”凛雪鸦挣扎了一下，殇不患便将他轻轻放下，引导他走到靠墙的椅子上坐下。

殇不患看着面前的几百种药草，伸展几下胳膊准备开始行动：“好了，你将药方告诉我，我来抓药制药。”

二人明明是首次配合却十分默契，在凛雪鸦的指导下，殇不患很快就制成了药膏，他将凛雪鸦眼上蒙的布条解下，那双透着古怪精灵的眼睛此刻黯然无光，仿佛是有人拿了两颗红玛瑙嵌入其中，玲珑剔透但缺乏生气。殇不患动作一滞，怔怔地望进那双红眸里。

“不患为何一直盯着我看？莫非情况恶化了？”

“不，没什么，我这就给你敷药。”殇不患小心翼翼地将药膏涂在眼睛表面，凛雪鸦顿觉双目清凉。血泪涌上融化了药膏变成浑浊不堪的液体溢出来，被殇不患拿着纱布轻轻拭去，反复几次后泪水渐渐澄澈清明，唯有眼眶依旧红红的惹人怜惜。

“你感觉好些了吗？”

“嗯……已经不痛了。不患笑什么？”

殇不患猝然顿住，试着在凛雪鸦眼前挥了挥手，确定对方是真的看不见后才问：“你怎么知道我在笑？我可没出声啊。”

“这就是所谓的心有灵犀吧。因为我十分了解不患，就算看不见，闭上眼的瞬间也能勾勒出你的神情动作，而你又是那么好猜的一个人。”

“那你猜得出我在想什么？”

“你大概是看我泪眼朦胧，觉得这模样实在与我性格不符才笑的吧？”

“不是，我不告诉你。”殇不患刚刚其实是在想，若有人看见凛雪鸦那双垂泪欲泣的眼睛，一定不会把他和掠风窃尘联系起来。那双罂粟般妖艳危险的眸子此刻笼烟罩雾，被泪光衬出几分柔弱无邪，令人心生怜惜。

实在太会骗人了，殇不患心想。他用绷带遮住了凛雪鸦的双眼后又剪开他手上缠的布条，在焦黑的指尖上抹上一层薄薄的药油，然后小心地将绷带缠上去，问：“感觉如何？”

凛雪鸦灵活地动了动手指，仿佛在弹一张无形的琴，拨弦试音后满意地说：“不患很会照顾伤者呢。这样应该明天就能好，到时候就能在这里改良幻惑香了。”

“改良？你要换配方吗？”

“没错，我以前就经常来这里做实验。那个千面鬼使能调制出气味极其相似的仿制品，恐怕已经将幻惑香的成分猜得八九不离十了，只有作出新药才能对他生效。”

殇不患喃喃道：“也就是说，以后的幻惑香就不是现在这个气味了。”他这话说得极轻，像在为一场旧梦叹息。

人的五感连通着记忆，嗅觉自然也能捕捉到转瞬即逝的刹那，将其永远铭刻在心间。若沿着嗅觉回忆同凛雪鸦的初遇，那必然伴随着阵雨的清新、泥土的气息、鲜血的铁锈味和冷冽的烟草香。而幻惑香独特的味道几乎成了殇不患心中掠风窃尘的代名词，只要嗅到就会忆起烟雾氤氲中那人嘴角变幻莫测的笑意，和一双让人猜不透的红眸。

但是现在凛雪鸦要改良幻惑香，这意味着以前他们二人相处时那一丝似有还无的芬芳从此永远被封存在回忆里，再也闻不到了。

殇不患觉得心里怅然一空，但并未多言。毕竟凛雪鸦要对付千面鬼使，不能让他分神劳心想这种不足挂齿的小事。配方改变了也没什么，只要自己还记着原来的就好。

凛雪鸦忽道：“不患喜欢我身上原来的味道，是不是？”

殇不患还沉浸在过去中，却突然被凛雪鸦点醒：“嗯？不，我只是——”

“果然如此啊，不患也会因为恋旧而感伤呢。”

“……为什么这话被你一说就觉得字字带刺啊？”

凛雪鸦却心中暗喜，脸上漾着盈盈笑意：“无妨，保留原有味道的同时做出改进也并非难事。”

“哎？你认真的吗？现在不是考虑这种细枝末节的时候吧。”

“不患无须担心，我自有办法。”

殇不患见凛雪鸦难掩高兴之情便不再多说，他站在窗边，透过小窗望见一个男人正鬼鬼祟祟地东张西望观察地形，顿时心生疑虑，这人莫非就是千面鬼使？

“凛，那个千面鬼使究竟是男是女？”

“我也不知道。那人的性别、年龄、样貌和身世都是迷雾一团，他曾不慎被抓，但负责审这个案子的官员也没能问出任何有用的情报。”

“他落网该不会和你有关吧？”

“不，和我毫无关系。所以我才想不通他究竟有何意图，因为千面鬼使并非贪名逐利之辈。”

殇不患嘱咐道：“你先适应一会，不要随意走动，我出去一趟就回来。”

“发生何事？”

“无须担心，我自会解决。”

 

 

千面鬼使绕着小楼外侧转了几圈，发现只有高处的小窗可以进入。但是光滑垂直的巨石表面根本没有落脚点，纵然轻功再好，一口气登云直上成功的可能性也很低。

“先试试再说吧。”他倒退几步，猛地向前冲准备借力踏墙而上。但他刚迈开腿就察觉到自己身后站着一个人，便心生一计，假装继续向前跑的同时却倏然向后扔出一枚叠影镖！这件暗器不仅淬了毒，而且在被击中的一刹那会分离成两片，挡下第一片后就来不及躲避突然闪现的第二片，迄今为止还没有人能全身而退。

“玎！珰！”

拙剑出鞘寒芒闪现，殇不患用剑尖刺中叠影镖后又灌注内力控制剑鞘击中了第二片，两枚飞镖被剑气裹挟乘着疾风直直地飞了回去，一左一右精准地擦过千面鬼使的双耳后深深嵌进石头中。

千面鬼使知道那并非殇不患失手没有打中，而是强者对弱者心存怜悯故意偏离了分毫，他看着岩石表面被暗器上的剧毒腐蚀变色不禁双腿一软，几乎要站立不住。

“你刚才可以直接杀了我的。”千面鬼使缓缓转过身来，他刚刚逃过一死，声音止不住颤抖：“为什么不杀我？”

殇不患却收起剑叹气道：“我说你就此收手吧，我们之间没必要拼个你死我活啊。”

千面鬼使几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，呆怔地问：“你、你要放我走？”

“我们还没到拔剑相向的地步，但是刚才你暗算在先、形势所迫我不得不动手。”

千面鬼使觉得自己有机可乘，遂说：“我的目标只有掠风窃尘一人，你把他引出来交到我手上，从此咱们江湖不见，如何？”

殇不患断然拒绝：“那不可能。”

“为什么？”千面鬼使想起谭丘，顿觉恸恨难忍，厉声质问道：“你这种大侠为什么要跟那个掠风窃尘搅在一起？你知不知道他害过多少人？就连我的结拜兄弟也因他而死！”

“……原来如此，你是为了给亲友报仇啊。”殇不患这下明白千面鬼使为何如此执着于凛雪鸦了，于是摇了摇头说：“但是你们之间的旧怨与我无关，我也不想插手其中。”

千面鬼使话里含着愠怒，冷笑道：“你嘴上说不愿管我们俩的事，却又转身去照顾他？看不出来你殇不患竟是个伪君子！”

殇不患被他无端指责，反而觉得莫名其妙：“喂喂！话要讲清楚，我照顾他不都是因为你吗？你利用我给他下毒，他现在双目失明，我总不能扔下他不管吧。”

“莫非你们俩也是金兰之交？”

“啊？你说什么呢？”

“不然你为何对他这么好？”千面鬼使转念一想，惊诧道：“难不成……你、你难道有断袖之癖？”

“什么乱七八糟的！”殇不患的耐心被消磨殆尽，语气不悦地说：“你赶紧走人，不要让我再看到你。”

“你们俩瞒不过我的，掠风窃尘调制的幻惑香味道极淡，我为了取信于你花了大量时间跟踪他才仿得了七八分，但是你现在浑身都是他的味道，能沾染到这种程度，你还有什么好说的？”

“我跟你本来就没什么好说的，你不听劝也罢，就此别过了！”殇不患被千面鬼使一番话激恼得脸上一热，也不愿解释，直接拂袖而去。

“交涉失败了么……既然如此，那我也只好去找几个帮手来对付你们二人了。”千面鬼使望了一眼楼上的小窗，立刻消失了踪影。


	3. Chapter 3

凛雪鸦虽然看不见，但楼下殇不患与千面鬼使的对话他却听得清清楚。他从怀中拿出烟月轻嗅着，果然香气极淡转瞬即逝，定然是刚刚殇不患一路背着自己到这才会满身都染了香气。他又想起殇不患虽不懂香道却分辨得出真伪幻惑香的细微差异，定是相处得久了，有意无意就记住了那一丝馥郁芬芳。若是沿着嗅觉追忆往事，二人又是何时开始变得亲密熟悉、彼此情义相契的？

殇不患回来后见凛雪鸦手握烟月沉思不语，轻声提醒道：“你早点歇着吧，千面鬼使已经走远了。”

凛雪鸦却说：“想洗澡了。”

“你的手现在还不能沾水。”

凛雪鸦坐在床上曲起腿，头枕膝盖歪了歪脑袋盯着殇不患“看”，尽管眼睛被蒙上，殇不患却觉得那双红眸一定在算计着什么。

殇不患无奈地坐到床边，用指背蹭过凛雪鸦的鼻梁，问道：“又有什么事？”

凛雪鸦闷闷地说：“身上黏腻得很。”

殇不患伸手摸了摸凛雪鸦的后颈，果然摸到了一手汗。

“怎么会这么多汗？”

“因为解毒药在生效。但若是这么汗渍渍睡一晚上，我恐怕睡不安稳。”凛雪鸦话里有话，殇不患又怎么会听不出来？

“喂喂？你不会是要我帮你洗吧？”

“如你所见，在下骤然失明，手也不能用，只好请殇大侠代劳了。”

“你这家伙！”殇不患想放句狠话，但凛雪鸦毕竟中毒受伤，自己不能跟病人计较，最后只得压着火把门重重一关离开了。

凛雪鸦思忖道：“是我做的太过了吗？”被殇不患细心地呵护照顾对他而言是十分新奇的体验，忍不住就想趁机捉弄那人一番。只可惜药生效太快明天就能痊愈，今晚是最后的机会。

门外传来一阵急促的脚步声，殇不患砰地一声把门砸开说：“你在耍我吗？我刚去找了一圈，这里根本没有足够大的木桶啊！”

“嗯……毕竟这里原本也不是为了久居而建造的。”

“别转移话题！这下要怎么办？”

凛雪鸦其实只是想知道殇不患对自己能忍让到什么程度，对方竟真的下楼去找木桶在他意料之外，但既然殇不患有了这个心思，自己何妨不再试探一次？

“既然不能沐浴，那么擦擦身体也是好的。”

“……”

寂静之中凛雪鸦听见自己胸中的鼓动越震越响，他心怀期待却又劝诫自己不要太过期待。殇不患则陷入了想发火又拼命忍耐的矛盾纠结中，最终他选择了妥协，轻叹一声转身离开。一刻钟过去，殇不患端着一盆热水，拿着毛巾上来了。

“哦呀~没想到不患竟然真的烧了热水。”

“你给我安静坐好！”殇不患拉开拉链褪去凛雪鸦上半身的单衣，白皙的皮肤透着病态的红，蒙着一层浅浅的水光，猛然接触空气后身子微颤着蜷缩起来。

殇不患把毛巾泡进热水后捞起拧了拧，从上往下擦着凛雪鸦的背，他怕凛雪鸦着凉所以擦得快动作急，无意间下手就重了些，粗糙的毛巾很快在羊脂玉般细滑的脊背上留下一道道红痕。

凛雪鸦忽道：“还有前面呢。”殇不患这才注意凛雪鸦胸前两点茱萸已经坚挺发硬，那里娇嫩敏感又怎么受得了更多刺激？只怕擦过后两人很快就情潮暗涌欲火上身。凛雪鸦对此心知肚明，殇不患恼怒又拿他没办法的困窘模样定然十分有趣，只可惜自己看不见。

“不患难道怕自己定力不够？”凛雪鸦丹唇含笑想再撩弄几句，倏忽间一阵天旋地转就被放倒在床上，头也向着青花瓷枕撞去，若是后脑猛地磕到坚硬的瓷枕估计会因此流血引起震荡，但就在碰到前的一刹那却被殇不患右手稳稳接住。

时间凝滞住，屋内只听见滴答水声，殇不患左手紧紧攥住毛巾，力道大得几乎要将其撕碎，空气似乎也随之紧张得不敢流动，他沉默许久最后低声道：“我警告你，别仗着自己受伤就肆无忌惮撩拨人。”

 

 

“你要我帮忙对付掠风窃尘？”岑鹭狐疑地打量着千面鬼使。她穿着短衫挽起袖子，头发高高地扎紧，一副干练的模样；站在她身旁的岑鸢戴竹笠蒙面纱，全身上下裹得严严实实，没露出一寸皮肤。岑氏姐妹是东离鼎鼎大名的机关巧匠，如果说有谁能破解青铜门后的摘星宫就属她们二人了。

千面鬼使讨好地说：“不错，你若能助我成功找到出口抓住掠风窃尘，在下定会重金相谢。”

岑鹭一口回绝：“免了，等抓住掠风窃尘后直接私吞他偷的宝物，岂不是更好。”

“岑姑娘看这样如何？到时候钱财全给你们，人归我，你想要多少就拿多少。”

岑鹭冷哼一声道：“你以为我很好骗？狡兔三窟，何况是掠风窃尘，他定有不止一处藏宝之所，我把人让给你岂不是太亏了。”

千面鬼使满脸堆笑：“好好好，到时候全凭岑姑娘处置。掠风窃尘藏在山间一栋小楼里，二位且随我来。”

 

 

水滴从毛巾上淅淅沥沥地落下，像时钟般记录下分秒的流逝。殇不患右手托着凛雪鸦的后脑又将之轻轻放在青花瓷枕上，他原本是想吓唬一下凛雪鸦让他安分些，可这招数对后者却不管用，尽管被蒙着眼，凛雪鸦还是看破了殇不患的心思，神情自若地说：“不患如此心软，可吓不到我啊。”

“……你以为我不敢动你？”殇不患将毛巾扔到盆里，没好气地说：“明知道我不可能跟你做，非得来招惹我。”说完他起身想把盆端走，却被凛雪鸦拽住，不得已又坐回床上。

“不患去哪？”

“冲凉！”殇不患刚刚被凛雪鸦撩得起了一身火，偏偏后者在养伤，自己也不能对他怎样。

凛雪鸦深知受伤应静养的道理，却忍不住想撩逗殇不患，但后者竟真的因此去冲冷水则在他意料之外，他平时从不后悔自己的所作所为，现在却忽然觉得有些过意不去。

“你会冻着的。”

殇不患不耐烦地说：“要你管！”

凛雪鸦起身倚上殇不患的宽阔的后背，胸前两点娇羞的花蕾有意无意蹭过殇不患的衣袖，被毛糙的粗布摩擦了几下后颤巍巍地愈发硬挺。如瀑白发同殇不患黑发交织缠绵，诉说着眷恋深情。

凛雪鸦摸索了一会终于碰到了殇不患厚实温热的手掌，缠着绷带的手指灵巧地回扣住。殇不患想把手抽走却被强行按住，因为凛雪鸦一双素手虽看似柔弱无骨，终究还是属于剑客的。

二人十指相扣，最后还是凛雪鸦打破沉默感慨道：“你这样的人就算遇见娈娘子肯定也能面不改色。”

“谁？”

凛雪鸦却不回答，只顾喃喃自语道：“正因为你改不了骨子的那份温柔，所以才甩不掉我。”他凑到殇不患耳边，丹唇轻启吐气如兰地低语着：“不患……其实你根本不必忍得这么辛苦。”

殇不患听他说得这样露骨，体内还未平复的情潮又再起波澜，不禁回握住凛雪鸦的手，低声问：“你知不知道自己受伤？”

“知道啊，所以才格外珍惜这一夜，毕竟不患今晚这么温柔。”凛雪鸦蓦地起了捉弄的心思，轻咬上殇不患的耳珠，却被后者躲过了。

“你这家伙真是……要对付你温柔可不太管用啊。”殇不患突然紧紧按住凛雪鸦双手让他动弹不得，接着拿剩下绷带缚住他的细腕将其绑到床头，双目失明的凛雪鸦根本来不及反应便又被推到在床上。

凛雪鸦暗想：不患这是被惹急了，不如干脆用激将法激他一下。于是故意揶揄道：“原来不患做的时候喜欢把人绑起来，嗯……殇大侠竟有这种爱好，真是人不可貌相。”

殇不患知道与凛雪鸦斗嘴自己必然落败，不如直接承认让后者无话可讲，遂冷哼一声说：“是啊，我喜欢绑来着，你要奉陪吗？”

凛雪鸦怔住一瞬，若是自己此时退让无异于示弱，心下一横继续激将道：“不患要是想，在下自当奉陪，只是这么简单的结可绑不住掠风窃尘。”

“的确绑不住你，你想挣脱随时都可以。”殇不患俯身在凛雪鸦耳边，特意将语速放慢说：“但你并不想挣脱，对吧？你想用激将法逼我动手，我才不会上当呢，无论你说什么我都不会解开的。”

凛雪鸦没想到自己竟被看穿了，他虽然能轻松解开，但那无异于认输，实在没意思；只有让不患主动给他解开才算得上赢。

他正思考对策，下身的羽衣外裳已经被殇不患褪去，细滑白嫩的双腿暴露在干冷的空气中，无意识地并拢蜷缩着。殇不患分开凛雪鸦两条腿，一双厚茧覆盖的手轻抚过娇贵敏感的肌肤，引来凛雪鸦的一阵轻颤。殇不患被这细微的反应所鼓舞，沾了水的手指探进臀缝中。

“哎？等……”凛雪鸦察觉出自己后穴因为被湿润粗糙的双指摩挲，反而收缩得更紧了，他猛然意识到将要发生的事，心里漫过一阵莫名的不安。殇不患之前温柔细心的关照给了凛雪鸦一种失明并不可怕的错觉，直到此刻后者才真切地感受到被抛弃在黑暗中的孤独。

殇不患试探着将手指挤进那密闭温热的甬道里，见凛雪鸦如此紧张不禁失笑道：“还等什么？这回可是你先招惹我的。”

凛雪鸦总是游刃有余，他习惯掌控一切，善于玩弄语言将事情引导至对自己有利的方向，纵使看不见也强迫自己先镇定冷静，但声音中还是透露着难以自制的颤抖：“不患，你先、先停一停。”

“现在后悔可晚了。”殇不患难得见到凛雪鸦略显惊慌的神色，手上的动作又轻柔了几分，但他并不打算停下，而是继续耐心地开拓着艰涩的幽穴，灵活地按揉着娇嫩的内壁。

凛雪鸦已经压抑不住急促沉重的喘息声，他现在被剥光了赤裸裸置身于无边的黑暗中，双腿大敞着任由他人侵犯。若凛雪鸦能看见殇不患那双夜星般明净的眸子，定会被对方眼里温存体贴所安抚，但他如今双目失明，只能全凭想象构筑现实中的世界。他强迫自己去回想和殇不患共度的安宁时光，却又无法忽视后穴传来的酸胀，失去视觉后痛感骤然放大，意识屡次被打断，肌肉紧绷着怎么也无法放松，凛雪鸦恍惚间以为自己就要被狠狠贯穿撕裂，双手紧紧攥住，指甲几乎要刺进肉里。

心里有个声音让他赶紧把手解开，但凛雪鸦却犹豫不决……难道、难道自己其实并没有想象中那么信任殇不患？

“不患、不患……”凛雪鸦现在极其后悔把控制权拱手相让，他感觉自己要被淹没了，心中的忐忑惊惶如同天边乍起的乌云，没一会就聚拢连绵演变成遮天蔽日的雷暴骤雨。明明是期待已久的性事，预想中的缠绵悱恻全被愈发强烈的恐惧替代，自己似乎要溺死在暗无光明的深渊中。

————怎么会变成这样？

呼吸突然被扼停，血液似乎也随之冻住，只听得见心跳震动几乎要跃出胸腔。凛雪鸦双腿猛地并拢却被殇不患握住其中一只脚腕，意识混沌中他胡乱踢蹬着，腿上的肌肉一阵痉挛，酸痛沿着经脉游走全身都止不住颤抖。

“别乱动。”殇不患话音刚落，一道凌厉冷冽的杀气如雪中利剑向他刺来，武人的直觉让他骤然惊醒、下意识想要拔剑应对，回过神来才发现这杀气竟来自于凛雪鸦！殇不患慌忙停下手上的动作，发现凛雪鸦像脱水的鱼一样拼命喘气，呼吸急促频率快得可怕，那模样像极了心肺受到内伤的病人。

“喂！喂！凛，清醒一点！”殇不患赶紧解开凛雪鸦手上绑的绷带扶他坐起来，怀里的人因为呼吸过度震颤不安，脸上浮现出艳丽的红晕，头发被汗水濡湿凌乱地散开。殇不患将凛雪鸦护在自己的臂弯中，轻抚后背给他顺气，过了许久凛雪鸦终于平复下来，心跳呼吸回归正常。

殇不患推测凛雪鸦是由于突发性的紧张和焦虑引起了呼吸过度的生理反应，毕竟骤然失明带来的心理压力其实不是那么容易排解的，何况自己刚才还因为一时冲动就将他的双手绑了起来。殇不患深知凛雪鸦有多强，理所当然地以为他能很快适应，这次确实是自己考虑不周。

“唉，早说了不要撩我，你现在太累了，快点睡吧。”殇不患引导凛雪鸦缓缓躺下，说：“我去楼下冲个冷水澡，一会就回来。”

凛雪鸦听了如梦初醒，阻拦道：“别去。”他忽然觉得自己真是败给殇不患的温柔和强悍的自制力了，明明兴致正高，却可以为了自己硬生生忍下情欲。既然殇不患能做到这种地步，自己为何不能为了他将身心都交出去？

凛雪鸦伸手摸索着不小心碰到殇不患的欲望，那里果然早已抬头，他轻轻将之握住对殇不患说：“你我都这样了，还去洗什么澡。”

殇不患还是很担心凛雪鸦的状况：“你刚才都——”

凛雪鸦打断道：“我已近没事了，你不让我纾解才会有事，何况你明明也需要纾解的。”殇不患沉默不语，凛雪鸦见他犹豫，又补充道：“夜还长，这次我不会怕了。”

一方月色透过小窗洒在二人身上，暧昧的情愫再次升温。

 

 

夜深人静，岑氏姐妹正要进山洞，忽然被千面鬼使拦住，他拿出两粒药丸递给她们：“掠风窃尘擅长用幻惑香，这是我调制的解药，请二位先服下再进去。”说完他就服下一粒。

岑鹭犹豫片刻，将其中一粒递给妹妹岑鸢，后者吞咽的时候依旧戴着面纱，千面鬼使甚至不能确定她是不是真的吃下去了。岑鹭则直接把另一粒药丸扔下山崖，千面鬼使惊诧道：“你扔了做什么？你不怕自己一会中了幻术？”

岑鹭冷笑道：“你擅长下毒制药，我可不懂。我们姐妹二人总得有一个防着你，鸢儿，跟我走。”说罢岑鹭转身进了山洞，岑鸢一言不发紧随其后，千面鬼使虽然生气却也不好发作，只得跟着进去。三人走过长桥来到青铜门后，岑鹭抬头看到穹顶上转动的星宿图，语气不悦地说：“你怎么没告诉我掠风窃尘还懂星相？”

千面鬼使讥讽道：“我以为单凭岑姑娘的机关术就能破解这迷宫，难道我看走眼了？”

“你请我们帮忙，却又不提前说明情况，怕是不安好心。”

千面鬼使本来就打算利用完就将她们姐妹灭口，他自知理亏，只好说：“既然如此，我只能再去寻人了。”但岑鸢却瞬间挡住退路将青铜门关上，任凭千面鬼使怎么敲两扇门都纹丝不动，气得他大吼道：“你把门关上做什么？！”

岑鸢依旧不说话，岑鹭替她解释说：“多一个人帮忙就多一个人分钱，我可不答应。何况你恶名远扬，怕是找来的人也一样作恶多端，到时候我和鸢儿不敌你们二人联手，岂不是白白送命？”

“你！那万一你破不了这迷宫，我们岂不是要活活困死在这里？”

“谁说我破不了？不过是要多花些时间罢了，至少得花一晚上的功夫。但愿掠风窃尘今晚能睡得沉些，最好多消耗些体力，这样他明天就醒得晚，我们还有机会。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章发车


	4. Chapter 4

屋内弥漫着清冽的草药味，由于凛雪鸦身上出了一层薄汗，一股旖旎的异香慵懒地蔓延，温柔暧昧地包围住殇不患。情欲烧灼，二人的体温随之升高。凛雪鸦仰卧在床上，任由殇不患在他身上落下细碎的吻。

一口热气扑在凛雪鸦胸前的突起上，安慰着因为空气干冷而颤栗硬挺的两点茱萸，湿润的舌试探着蹭了蹭挨着心脏的那粒，双唇就将其纳入用力地吸吮。

“哈，不患……”凛雪鸦以指作梳捋过殇不患的长发，嘴里含着呻吟，却压抑不住令人热血沸腾的喘息声。

殇不患用牙微微咬上、轻轻把那娇嫩的花蕾往外拽，刺痛和酥麻的痒同时过电一般直冲凛雪鸦的大脑，令他不由自主挺高了胸膛，头向后仰着，脖颈弯曲成一道漂亮的弧线。

“唔！啊、嗯嗯……哈——”

殇不患继续用温热的舌划着圈去舔舐那处，凛雪鸦左胸上的突起浸润在他温热的口腔里愈发挺立，但与此同时右胸的那粒却被晾在一旁。

“嗯……右边也要。”凛雪鸦用手缠绕着殇不患的黑发，声若蚊呐。殇不患却像没听到一样，只一边照顾左胸，一边伸手在凛雪鸦的腰窝处拧了一把，身下的人被殇不患的“偷袭”刺激得猛吸一口凉气，小腹紧绷精瘦的肌肉凸显出来煞是好看。凛雪鸦实在忍不住只好自己用手去抚慰右侧的突起，却被殇不患的手握住动弹不得。

“嗯，殇大侠竟然如此、会……欺负人。”凛雪鸦下身的欲望已然抬头，前端渗出些许淫液，渴望被人触碰。殇不患将腰沉了沉，腹部贴上凛雪鸦的性器，凛雪鸦心领神会，弓起身子用阳具蹭殇不患腰腹的肌肉、从摩擦中得到舒爽的快感。殇不患见他将注意力转移到下身，冷不丁用另一只手狠狠掐住凛雪鸦右胸上被故意忽略的茱萸，他指甲虽短却足以对付敏感娇柔的乳头，在那留下一道掐痕。

“啊啊啊——”右边是尖锐的痛，左侧是酥软的吻，凛雪鸦觉得胸前两点突起已经不属于自己，而成了殇不患随心所欲蹂躏的玩物。一股火在血液里流淌，烧得凛雪鸦下腹愈发难受，摩擦带来的快感根本不够，哪怕是粗暴的对待也好，想要更多的刺激。

“这就忍不住了？”殇不患终于放过了凛雪鸦胸前两点红胀的茱萸，火热的吻逐渐下移，所经之处撩起烧灼的烈焰，逼得凛雪鸦再也无法吞下呻吟，阵阵娇喘回荡在屋内。他实在喜欢凛雪鸦沉沦情欲的诱人模样，因为向来善于欺瞒算计的怪盗此刻褪去了所有的伪装，暴露出最真实的一面，不加掩饰地渴求着更多性与爱。

凛雪鸦感觉到一股热气吹在大腿内侧，紧接着就有蜻蜓点水般的吻落下，但殇不患的动作太过轻柔，还没来得及细细感受那份温存，两片唇就移开去亲别处。然而视觉被剥夺后，其他的感官随之放大，被亲吻之处如有花瓣撩动，激起一阵酥软的痒。但这刺激实在太浅，远远不够酝酿快感，凛雪鸦轻哼了几声，希望殇不患能稍微粗暴些。

性器果然如预想般被殇不患的手覆上，带着厚茧的手握住傲然挺立的柱身，皮肤粗糙的指腹摩挲着滚烫的玉茎，指尖有意无意滑过顶部的马眼，前端颤抖着吐出更多淫液，殇不患索性沾着淫水将其均匀涂抹在凛雪鸦的欲望上，灼热的分身被濡湿，殇不患的双手也变得滑腻。

“哈，嗯、嗯——啊……”凛雪鸦难受地扭着腰，明明快要攀上顶峰，却因为刺激不够而停滞不前，烙铁般的阳物那里传来一波波酥麻的快感，却不足以逼出阳精，热流难泄堵在下身令他陷进欲望的深渊，若是再不能到达高潮，怕是要沉溺其中沦为疯狂。“不患，快给我……”

但殇不患的双手却突然离开了，凛雪鸦顿觉浑身瘫软，心里更是焦急难忍，为什么都到了这一步却还是不满足他？他猜不透殇不患的意图，也不知道等待着自己的究竟是什么。

大腿根部忽而传来一阵轻微的痒，那是殇不患发丝扫过的缘故，凛雪鸦正觉得奇怪，便感到自己的性器进入一处温暖湿润的所在，被炽热滑腻的软肉包裹。他大脑霎时放空，呆怔了一瞬才意识到殇不患正俯身趴在他腿间口交。

“不患……你没必要，啊……唔、嗯，我——”话音未落，凛雪鸦的分身顶端便被柔韧的舌舔弄了一下，仿佛有电流从那钻入沿着经络直达后脑，整根阳物都被暖流充斥变得愈发滚烫，恍若置身盛夏，连空气都闷热无比。

殇不患还记着凛雪鸦之前紧张的样子，他希望身下的人这回能彻底放松，脑中灵光乍现，便决心用嘴先让凛雪鸦纾解了再说。但他毕竟从来没为别人做过这事，只能一边回想自己平时如何用手解决欲望，一边笨拙地应用到凛雪鸦身上。殇不患双唇轻启将硬挺的性器纳入，含住不断渗出液体的前端，充满男人气息的味道从鼻腔灌入，略带腥咸的淫液充斥在口中。说实话他一时也难以适应，但还是小心翼翼地舔弄着，竭力不让牙齿刮到敏感的柱身。

“哈、啊……不患……”凛雪鸦光是想象殇不患跪伏在自己腿间的样子就觉得浑身热血欲沸，理智被蒸干无法清晰地思考，下身的快感肆意夺走他所有的冷静，只剩下纯粹的欲望和想要挺进更深处的念头。

殇不患的喉头因为凛雪鸦毫无预兆地挺进而收紧，他尝试吞咽但已经无法吞下更多，却还是忍着生理性的干呕容纳凛雪鸦灼热胀大的欲望，他本想用舌头去舔，但嘴里光是含着凛雪鸦的性器就已经很吃力，舌头无法灵活地移动，只能在狭小的空间里用舌尖轻撩那阳物。但哪怕殇不患技术极为生涩，却还是轻而易举让凛雪鸦几乎要缴械投降。

“嗯、唔，可以了，已经、可以……吐出来了。”凛雪鸦觉得体内热流蒸腾快要把持不住，视觉被剥夺导致其他感官被放大，他在一片混沌中尝试描绘殇不患此时的面容、却无法勾勒出那人的模样：殇不患技巧如此生涩，显然是第一次做……他不是已经满脸通红却依旧努力吞吐？那双夜星般明亮的眸子是不是因此而笼上一层迷蒙的雾气？失明让凛雪鸦享受到殇不患的悉心照料，却也让他错过了亲眼目睹殇不患为自己口交的机会。

“嗯……好了，”凛雪鸦大口喘着气，贝齿间拉出一条淫糜的丝：“不患，可以了，我就要——”

殇不患的嘴因为张得太久已经发麻，由于一直无法合上，唾液也从嘴角溢出，鼻端酸涩、喉头更是被顶得难受，幸好凛雪鸦终于快到了。犹豫了一瞬，殇不患倏地狠狠吸吮了一口，将凛雪鸦性器的前端吞进喉咙，强烈的不适几乎让他想要干呕，却又硬生生忍了下去。

分身猛地进入到前所未有的深度，骤然缩紧的通道、湿滑黏腻的内壁还有高热的温度共同带来的刺激如一阵狂风带着凛雪鸦的意识直上云霄，快感瞬间直达四肢百骸、小腿止不住颤抖，连脚趾都因此蜷曲，肌肉线条紧绷，身子骤然弓起，喘息被叫喊代替，婉转的嗓音因为情欲而沙哑：“哈，啊……哈啊，不患……”

凛雪鸦本来没打算射在殇不患嘴里，但快感把理智冲刷得一丝不剩，像是有一股电流麻痹了下腹，极度敏感中已经来不及自控，脑海中一道白光闪过，便浑身瘫软地泄了身。

“咳，咳咳！”殇不患没想到凛雪鸦突然就射出来，根本来不及抽离，为了不被呛到只能先吞咽下去，嗓子火辣辣得疼。

“啊、唔……不患、不患。”凛雪鸦在意识混沌中不断地叫着殇不患的名字，像是在默念咒语。

“我在呢，”殇不患本想先去漱个口，但凛雪鸦一直喊他，微张着嘴一闭一合，嫣红的舌诱惑地伸出，他犹豫片刻还是吻了上去。

凛雪鸦抱住殇不患宽阔的背，细致地舔过他口中每一个角落，直到二人将嘴里的空气用尽，喘息越来越重，才依依不舍地分开。殇不患见凛雪鸦两颊红如飞霞、丹唇微启溢出湿热的喘息，心里蜜意流淌，遂柔声问道：“感觉如何？”

“哈，啊……”凛雪鸦恍惚了一会，气息终于渐渐平稳，轻笑着揶揄道：“不患的技术还需要再练练啊。”

“你这家伙！真是得了便宜还卖乖！”殇不患虽知道自己确实生涩，还是气得拧了一把凛雪鸦的脸：“明明没坚持多久就泄了，你的持久力看来不怎么样啊。”

凛雪鸦实话实说道：“因为是不患你为我做啊，一想到是你……等我恢复了，也为你做同样的事。”

“哼！免了，我怕你技术不行。”

“嘛，将房中术看作一门学问的话，我可是观摩过不少实战演练呢，学起来应该也不是什么难事。”

“……”殇不患一时怔住，没明白凛雪鸦话里的意思。

当年在八仙楼，娈娘子为了俘获凛雪鸦的心、故意当着他面与不同男人交合，使劲浑身解数极尽荒淫糜乱，他却冷眼旁观不为所动。但此刻凛雪鸦脑海中却清晰地浮现出当时热辣的画面：舌头该怎样舔弄、手指如何灵活地按摩，他想象是自己在为殇不患做同样的事，便觉得脸上又烧了起来，低声喃喃道：“不光是用嘴，其实要让男人舒服还有许多……”

殇不患觉得耳边一阵轰鸣，但立刻找到问题关键所在：“……等等？你说观摩实战？！你该不会是为了什么‘偷取恶人的傲慢’而去‘观摩实战’吧？”

“不患果然非常了解我。”

听见凛雪鸦如此回答，殇不患不禁扶额感慨：“你这家伙就算是为了捉弄恶人也没必要做到这种程度吧？”

凛雪鸦面有得色地道：“对方精通房中之术的绝世美女，我为了勾起她的兴趣，便对她种种挑逗不为所动，以挫折她的傲气。托她的福，我可是大开眼界……不患想知道我在她身边的时候学到了什么吗？”

殇不患用指背刮了一下凛雪鸦的鼻梁说：“我才不想知道，你少给我折腾一些有的没的，这种事怎么舒服怎么来就好了。

“好啊，接下来就轮到我让不患舒服了。”凛雪鸦让殇不患倚靠被褥坐着，自己起身凑近向殇不患下身摸去，双手轻轻握上早已炽热硬挺勃然待发的性器。因为看不见，凛雪鸦只能通过触摸来感受殇不患的尺寸，一想到这粗大的阳物一会要贯穿自己紧致的密穴，脸上的红晕漾得更加艳丽，双手轻微一抖，又毅然合拢认真地沿着柱身上凸起的脉络上下摩挲。

殇不患享受着凛雪鸦青涩的服务，撩起他被汗水濡湿的白发，哼了一声道：“你在这方面学得可不怎么样啊，明明做得也不比我好。”

凛雪鸦听了干脆跨到殇不患身上，在他耳边留下含着轻喘的喃呢：“等我的伤好了一定多和不患做几次，做得多了就轻车熟路了。”

殇不患也不知是被凛雪鸦嘴里吐出的热气所感染、还是因为听了他说的话才烧得耳朵通红，只顾咬牙道：“你也就现在能趁机贫两句了。”

凛雪鸦轻笑着去吻殇不患的耳垂，蹭得后者酥痒难耐，二人离得如此近，连呼吸都喷在对方身上，彼此间的空气似乎也因为高涨的情欲而蒸腾，殇不患见凛雪鸦绯云般红润的脸因为薄汗而泛起氤氲水色，忍不住欺身吻了吻他发烫的两颊，热血也向下身汇聚，忍了这么久他已有些难以自持，就扶着凛雪鸦的腰身引导他缓缓往下坐，当那灼热如烙铁般的硬物抵在凛雪鸦臀缝处时，怀里的人瞬间一滞，手上的动作也停了下来。殇不患并没有催促，而是轻抚上凛雪鸦的后背，用宽厚的手掌去摩挲浸润着香汗的肌肤，许是被这温柔的按摩所安慰，凛雪鸦紧张的肌肉终于逐渐放松。

但凛雪鸦毕竟指尖绑着绷带，所以只能用指腹和掌心去包裹殇不患的性器上下撸动着，没一会他就感到双手被浸湿，一开始还以为是自己出汗，片刻后才反应过来是柱身顶端渗出了液体，于是凛雪鸦停下动作搂上殇不患的肩，轻声道：“我可以了。”

殇不患会意，伸出两指沾着淫水挤进凛雪鸦密闭的幽穴里，试探着撑开紧致的内壁，指腹一边按压柔嫩温热的软肉一边寻找着最敏感的那点，凛雪鸦的喘息溢出双唇飘进殇不患的耳朵里，像羽毛一样轻挠着他的心。

“唔！”突然间凛雪鸦浑身轻颤，双腿几乎要支撑不住，殇不患赶紧扶住他的腰身将人抱在怀里。凛雪鸦难得乖顺地将头靠在殇不患肩上，任由对方在自己后穴中开拓。湿滑的手指灵活地转动，绕着凸起的那点划着圈揉按，凛雪鸦顿觉腰腹酥软，只想倚在殇不患身上沉沉睡去。

“喂，你不会已经没力气了吧？”

“怎么会……已经可以了，你把手拿出来吧。”凛雪鸦挺着腰身调整了一下位置，水润的穴口对上殇不患坚挺的阳物，深吸一口气后直直往下坐，硬是将其吞进大半，一股酸胀沿着尾椎骨爬上大脑，刺激得他浑身发麻。

殇不患还没完全捅进，却见凛雪鸦已经紧咬双唇，不禁有些担忧地问：“很疼吗？”

“不，不是疼，”灼热的喘息断断续续，滑腻的皮肤紧紧相贴，凛雪鸦的抱怨同缠绵不尽的呻吟交织在一起：“唔，嗯……是、太大了。”

殇不患也不知该如何回应，轻笑着道：“那我们慢点来。”

“不用……你的尺寸我已经能适应了。”凛雪鸦继续往下坐，湿润内壁上每一处褶皱都被撑到极致，紧缩的甬道被殇不患的欲望填得满满当当，难以忽视的胀痛因为失明而放大，浇灭了凛雪鸦体内升腾燃烧的欲火，酸疼从后穴蔓延到腰背，逼得凛雪鸦将头埋进殇不患怀里才能压抑住泣音。

“嗯，你下面……吸得可真紧啊。”技巧生涩的手淫带来的快感自然抵不过湿热内壁的吸吮，滑腻的软肉贴合在殇不患性器表面让他难以自控，只有挺进更深处才能填满心中欲望的沟壑。

“我可要动了，不患。”凛雪鸦声音颤抖，呼吸被急促的喘息打乱，他一口气坐到底，恍如被撕裂的错觉让他怔住一瞬，但又立刻清醒提起腰吞吐着殇不患的烙铁般的阳物。每次下坠后穴都被插得更深了些，娇嫩的内壁温柔地容纳下灼热的性器，红润肿胀的穴口颤巍巍地将其整个吞入，数度反复后那滚烫的硬物终于锲进最深处，似乎真的要将人从下往上贯穿。

殇不患见凛雪鸦骑在自己身上卖力地扭动腰腹，每次都毫不犹豫地坐下让阳具撞过最敏感之处，紧致的肉壁将柱身上每一道突起的血管都记住，讨好地吸附在跃动的粗大性器表面。殇不患觉得浑身热血都沸腾着奔向下腹，他再也忍不住光看凛雪鸦做，便用双手环上对方的腰，趁着阳具被柔腻的后穴再次吞下的刹那，狠狠挺进向最深处顶弄。

“啊啊啊——啊，哈，唔……”尖叫猛然响起，很快转为剧烈的喘息，最后化为颤栗的呜咽。凛雪鸦的双腿再无力支撑，肌肉抽搐着陷入无规律的痉挛，只得任由腰沉下去，再次让殇不患轻易挺进最深处发泄情欲。后穴仿佛不是自己的，而是被调教成专用感受快慰的性器官，违背主人的意志、无视酸胀和痛楚去拥抱那炽热的铁柱，毫无廉耻地享受被填满和蹂躏带来的刺激。

“凛，凛……”殇不患之前忍耐了许久，终于被升腾的烈焰裹挟着登上欲望的高峰，双臂紧紧将凛雪鸦箍在怀里，性器一挺尽数泄在甬道深处。“哈……啊，这回可真是——嗯？”

殇不患觉得耳边骤然安静，原来凛雪鸦已经趴在自己肩头陷入昏睡，双手无力地垂下，身子也完全瘫软再也扶不起来。那人毫无防备的睡颜竟让他觉得有几分可爱，又觉得会这样想的自己简直沉溺情欲醉得不轻。

“今天可真是乱来啊……罢了，既然这么累了，好好睡吧。”殇不患抱着凛雪鸦让他侧躺在床上，又给他盖上被子，自己随后也钻进了被窝。

夜色旖旎，二人在药香四溢的小楼中安然入梦。


	5. Chapter 5

殇不患和凛雪鸦在小楼中共度春宵安然入睡之时，摘星宫里的千面鬼使和岑氏姐妹则是一夜都没合眼。穹顶的星宿图上明珠高悬，于寂静中散发着朦胧的光，众多黑曜石镜反射光线将迷宫照得亮如白昼，但为了不迷失其中三人都只敢站在青铜门口，生怕因为镜中倒影认错人走错路。

岑鹭望着头顶的星宿图喃喃自语道：“看来只能暴力破解了。”

千面鬼使听了立刻紧张起来，忙问：“你什么意思？你可别乱来把机关给弄坏啊！”

岑鹭不屑道：“掠风窃尘虽然将星辰运转之理蕴含其中，但究其根本还是靠机关驱动的东西，星宿图后面藏着的也不过是普通的铜铁齿轮、杠杆榫卯罢了，就算不懂星相，只要找出机关运作的规律就能破解。”

“听上去似乎不难？”

“差不多跟让一个不通音律的聋子通过观察去记住乐师拨弦的位置和轻重，然后默写出琴谱那么难吧。”

千面鬼使颓然坐倒在地，叹气道：“一夜时间真的够用么？掠风窃尘还请了一个保镖呢。”

岑鹭听他又隐瞒情报，气不打一处来：“你怎么不提前告诉我？！那个保镖是什么来头？”

“西幽来的剑客，殇不患。”

岑鹭不敢置信地问：“你、你说殇不患？那个单枪匹马剿灭玄鬼宗、杀死森罗枯骨的男人？”

“不错，就是他。”

“他怎么会跟掠风窃尘搅在一起？”

关于殇不患剿灭玄鬼宗的传说，岑鹭一直半信半疑，但护印师丹氏的遗孤对此人赞誉有加，那么就算此人并非传闻中那么厉害，能为和森罗枯骨应该也相差不远，何况她并不想得罪护印师们。

“哼，大概是因为沉溺色相吧，那掠风窃尘毕竟生了一副好皮相。”

岑鹭怀疑地盯着千面鬼使，后者无奈解释说：“你不信也罢，反正我亲眼看见殇不患背着中毒受伤的掠风窃尘连夜赶路躲进这里，我本想拉拢他但他却一口回绝了，他俩之间若没有利益牵扯那就只能是有断袖余桃之好。”

岑鹭虽不怕千面鬼使，但他善于下毒令人防不胜防，若是此时退出恐怕是要被他记恨，既然先已经是骑虎难下之势，便开口道：“若真如你所说，那等破解迷宫后，你去对付掠风窃尘，我和鸢儿对付那个殇不患。”

“殇不患身手敏捷武功深不可测，你们俩恐怕对付不了他，不如我提前把解药给你们，然后下毒暗算他。”

岑鹭冷笑道：“若你在解药里下毒，只怕我们姐妹没被殇不患杀死却死在了你手里。”

千面鬼使确实在方才递给岑氏姐妹的药丸中加入了无色无味的慢性毒粉，这样事成之后他就能轻而易举杀了她们，虽然岑鹭心存戒备扔了药丸打乱了千面鬼使的计划，但幸好她妹妹岑鸢服下了，到时候以岑鸢的性命要挟岑鹭她们姐妹俩就不足为惧……但岑鸢实在有些奇怪，进来后就一言不发，听到殇不患的名号也毫无反应，千面鬼使疑惑地问：“你妹妹怎么不帮忙？你们俩一起行动岂不是更快？”

岑鹭挑眉道：“她当然是为了防止你暗下毒手啊。”

“切……那你一个人抓紧时间吧！”

 

 

晨曦渐露，殇不患在一阵冷冽的清香中醒来，他恍然以为是窗外在下雨，起身后才发现这熟悉的气息是从楼下传来，枕边人似乎刚离开不久，被褥上依旧留有余温。殇不患穿好衣服下楼后发现凛雪鸦正在调配药方，眼上和手上缠的绷带已经尽数解开。

“不患醒得正好，我刚刚忙完。”凛雪鸦抬头望着他，那双朱玉般的红眸此刻莹润清明，散发着慵懒的魅意。

殇不患见他视力恢复，心里也松了口气：“怎么醒得这么早？”

凛雪鸦轻笑道：“起来后就睡不着了，说实话昨夜体力消耗太多，现在还没完全恢复呢。”

“呃……” 殇不患不知该如何作答，真心的关切堵在嗓子里，偏偏凛雪鸦饶有兴味地盯着他看，最后只得讪讪地说：“那个，你身体不好的话，今天如果有什么要我帮忙的，你说就是了。”

凛雪鸦见他困窘羞赧本想接着戏弄几句，却听见摘星宫里传来机关转动的声响，殇不患立刻警觉：“怎么回事？”

“嗯……看来是摘星宫的机关被破解了，能在如此短的时间内做到这件事的东离一只手都能数得过来，如果再算上千面鬼使请人的时间……最有可能使是‘玲珑手’岑鹭一人，想必是千面鬼使请她出手相助。”

“这么说他们马上就要闯进来了……凛，你先上楼吧，这里有我看守就好。”

“不患的好意我心领了，不过他们既然来了，不如帮我试试新药。”凛雪鸦双指一擦，火苗在他手上跃动而生，殇不患见他点燃烟月后又撒上了些许药粉，白雾缭绕弥漫，屋内顿时满溢着烟草的芬芳。

殇不患立刻认出这熟悉的味道：“这不是幻惑香吗？”

“果然你也觉得完全一致，其实这是改良版的，我换了新的配方，但是想办法保存了原有的烟草香。”凛雪鸦取下墙上的一块暗砖，对着洞口轻吹了一口气，眼波里泛起危险的笑意。

 

 

摘星宫的地面徐徐转动，黑曜石镜纷纷旋转着下降归于原位，偌大的迷宫里障碍全部消失显得格外空旷，正对面的墙上是一扇暗门，千面鬼使顿时睡意全无，兴奋地爬起来向出口走去。

岑鹭忙了一整夜累得腰酸背痛，连话也不想说，她转头瞥了一眼岑鸢，却发现自己的妹妹不知何时不见了，反而是一位身着华服的贵公子代替她站在青铜门前，那人长发犹如雪瀑，清冷出尘恰似仙人，但岑鹭毕竟是老江湖了，初见的惊艳立即被骤然而生的恐惧吞噬，她猛地清醒，慌忙叫住千面鬼使：“喂！你先别走！”

“嗯？何事如此——掠、掠风窃尘！”

二人的尖叫声在密室里回荡，“掠风窃尘”如鬼魂般消无声息沉默不语，苍白的脸僵硬地冻住，一双毫无温度的红眸像琉璃做成被嵌进眼眶，整个人仿佛一具屹立的死尸，几乎感受不到一点作为人类的生气。千面鬼使立刻扔出一枚叠影镖，“掠风窃尘”毫无惧色地用两指夹住暗器，但飞镖被触碰到的刹那分离成两片，千钧一发之际，“掠风窃尘”的手臂瞬间扭曲向后旋转，竟在暗器击中面门之前接下了第二片！

“怎么可能！只凭单手就接下了我的叠影镖？”千面鬼使不敢相信自己的眼睛，殇不患能将飞镖击回是因为他具有以气驭剑的深厚内力和高超的身手，但是“掠风窃尘”先后接住两枚飞镖的动作绝不是人类可以完成的，哪怕从小苦练杂技也不可能有如此灵活的关节，那种程度的扭曲势必会拉伤肌肉导致手臂尽废，而直接用手触碰淬了毒的暗器此刻应当已经毙命，但“掠风窃尘”却安然无恙地站在原地。

岑鹭惊诧之余也发现种种奇怪之处，她脑中灵光乍现，恍然大悟道：“我懂了，我们中了他的幻术，这个‘掠风窃尘’不会主动出手袭击你我二人的，你先想办法把这幻术解开！”

“幻术？”千面鬼使冷静后才注意到空气中的确弥漫着一丝极淡的烟草味，与殇不患身上沾染的气息的如出一辙。他暗自思忖：幻惑香应当对我没用，难道掠风窃尘连夜改进了配方不成？却听岑鹭突然厉声喝道：“鸢儿，跪下！”话音刚落，那位沉默不语的大怪盗竟乖乖听话跪在地上，岑鹭低声道：“果然如此，这人根本不是掠风窃尘，是我妹妹岑鸢。”

“她为何没中幻术？不仅如此，飞镖上的毒对她也无效……你妹妹究竟是什么人？”

岑鹭咬着下唇好半晌不说话，最后只憋出一句：“现在不是纠结此事的时候，若不破了这幻术你我今天恐怕就要葬身此地了——”

“还没看出来吗？她就是传说中机关术的禁忌，被称作千机傀儡的致命武器。”凛雪鸦打开暗门，殇不患拿着拙剑紧随其后。

千面鬼使见凛雪鸦眼睛和指尖皆无异状，立刻明白自己引以为傲的毒术也只生效了一晚就被解开，心中妒忌怨恨一齐涌上，咬牙切齿道：“掠风窃尘！”

凛雪鸦抽了一口烟月，迷宫内雾气氤氲芳香四溢，岑鹭本想闭气却已来不及，她眼前忽而清明透彻像被水洗过一般，而跪在地上的“掠风窃尘”也恢复了岑鸢的样貌，当初正是为了隐瞒身为傀儡的本质她才将岑鸢包裹得严严实实，却不想被凛雪鸦一眼看透了真相。

凛雪鸦解除了幻术，打量着岑氏姐妹说：“就把这当作是你们破解摘星宫的奖励吧，毕竟能够一睹传说中千机傀儡的机会可不多啊。但你既然造出了具有自我意志的人形兵器，也就是说你手刃了自己的恩师，我没猜错吧？”

岑鹭恨恨地说：“本想当做杀手锏来个出其不意……掠风窃尘果然名不虚传。那老头子顽固不化早该入土，我天赋本就远高于他，追求机关术的极致有何不可？”

殇不患打断道：“喂，你们不要无视我自顾自地推进话题啊！”

千面鬼使已经等不及，他轻功极好，能在短距离内使用流星步，像一道光那样瞬间就来到凛雪鸦身旁，但掠风窃尘身手远在他之上，故意在千面鬼使碰到自己的前一秒才转身离开，他步伐飘逸如同鬼魅，轻而易举就躲过了千面鬼使掷出的暗器。

岑鹭见二人已经动手，立刻命令岑鸢道：“杀了殇不患！”话音刚落，那具人形傀儡立刻直冲殇不患而去，若是以高手过招的标准来看，岑鸢的攻击线路太明显简直破绽百出，但是傀儡虽近似人形却以机关运作，哪怕是凡人无法挡下的攻击也能轻松接住，因此根本无需用假动作迷惑对方。殇不患不敢怠慢拔剑应对，压在木剑上的重量如有千钧，他干脆借势用巧劲控制剑身，武器脱手后沿着岑鸢的右臂旋转一圈后又飞回殇不患手里，剑气撕裂了包裹住岑鸢的衣物，木甲和铜铁组成的身躯显露出来。

“啧，真是棘手。”殇不患是使役气功术的高手，他比任何人都清楚人体的极限，只要判断出敌人下一步的动作就能轻松化解对方的招式，但机关傀儡运作方式截然不同，能在防御的同时从不可思议的角度射出暗器来攻击，稍不留神就会因此丧命。以往高手过招沉淀下来的战斗经验此刻尽数失效，对于岑鸢必须要慎之又慎。

岑鹭见殇不患不敢贸然上前不禁心中暗喜，她不会武功全靠千机傀儡战斗，人类脆弱的肉身和由机械驱动的傀儡相比根本不堪一击，哪怕对方武功登峰造极也无法在短时间内领悟同傀儡战斗的诀窍，时间拖得越久人体的种种缺陷随着疲乏而暴露，自然更抵不过永远不会累的傀儡。

殇不患也看穿了岑鹭打的算盘：“看来只能速战速决了啊。”

“口出狂言！你不懂机关术，倒要如何敌过我的鸢儿？”

殇不患也不回答，只是小心地挡下傀儡每一次攻击然后立刻退至墙壁处拉开距离，岑鹭见他只顾着躲避逃跑根本无暇攻击，虚荣心立刻膨胀起来，她本就对殇不患剿灭玄鬼宗的传闻将信将疑，现在更觉得那不过是说书人的胡言乱语，殇不患根本不足为惧。于是她转而去看凛雪鸦和千面鬼使的战斗，那两人如疾风鬼影般在空旷的屋子里你追我赶，自己的眼睛竟然跟不上他们的速度。岑鹭盯了好一会才看出是凛雪鸦占上风，掠风窃尘游刃有余地掌握着比赛的节奏，千面鬼使虽然紧随其后却总是晚到一步，数次移形换位后依然碰不到凛雪鸦分毫。

“可恶！”千面鬼使心中焦躁，他本以为自己的轻功虽不及掠风窃尘但也不会差太多，现在才发现二人的差距如同隔着一道天堑，无论他如何预判都无法占得先机，凛雪鸦的武功深不可测，这样下去只会白白消耗自己的体力……于是千面鬼使率先停下，凛雪鸦也站在原地按兵不动，二人四目相对陷入僵持。

此时殇不患突然出声：“凛，你看出了没有？”

“啊，多亏不患一直防御退让，岑鸢的动作我看得一清二楚，机关的动力源就在腰腹处，只要攻击那里即可。”

“什么？！糟了——”岑鹭没想到凛雪鸦竟看出了千机傀儡的弱点，她还没来得及下命令，殇不患就已经出手：“拙剑无式·鬼神辟易！”这一剑气势磅礴挟风而去，纵然勉强挡下也会被深厚的内力波及，剑尖击中傀儡木身的瞬间，内部精巧的构造就被强大的气劲破坏，不同于利刃造成的砍伤，殇不患这一招直接将铜铁扭曲崩裂，傀儡的动力源损毁自然立刻瘫倒在地，越是制作精妙的机械修复起来就越花费时间，何况是集合了机关术精华的千机傀儡，没有十天半个月是无法复原的。岑鹭见到自己倾注心血的创造被殇不患一剑破坏，双腿酸软直直跪在地上，怔怔流下泪来。

凛雪鸦蔑然道：“竟然直接丧失了斗志，这可真是令人失望。”

千面鬼使见岑氏姐妹不敌殇不患，自己更是远不及凛雪鸦，以一敌二毫无胜算，当真是身陷绝境退无可退，他想起结拜兄弟的下场，觉得自己落入掠风窃尘之手必将受尽折磨，干脆心一横刎颈自尽。

殇不患本以为千面鬼使认清形势后会趁机逃跑，却没想到那人竟直接自杀了：“喂喂喂！这是怎么回事？”

“嗯……这其中大概有什么误会，他觉得落在我手里恐怕生不如死，所以宁肯自尽而亡。”凛雪鸦思索了一会，说出了自己的推测：“原来如此，他大概是认识我以前的某个猎物，但并不清楚我们之间究竟发生了何事，只不过那人最后下场凄惨，所以千面鬼使误以为我会用同样的手段来对付他。”

殇不患回想起昨天交手后的对话，低声道：“他的确说过是为了给自己的结拜兄弟报仇才找上你的。”

凛雪鸦摇头感慨：“明明我只是收割了恶人的傲心就转身离开罢了，在他看来是如此可怕的事吗？”

事后殇不患将已经构不成威胁的岑鹭背出来交与官府，凛雪鸦则处理了千面鬼使的尸体，二人经历这件事后又与往常一样，小楼中那一夜春宵成了彼此心照不宣的秘密。

但每次凛雪鸦使用幻惑香时，那熟悉的味道就会提醒殇不患，让他忆起二人曾同眠共枕云雨缠绵。若沿着嗅觉寻找二人的过去，雨中初见时正是这一缕幽芳给他带来了无尽的麻烦，但掩映在烟雾氤氲中那抹令人捉摸不透的笑意曾一度让殇不患无奈，但清冽的淡香并未随着时间流逝渐渐散去，反而执着地萦绕在殇不患周围，日久弥新。

 

——完——


End file.
